


Do You Hear The Sirens Calling?

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Siren, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Sam, and Dean are all hunting a siren. Castiel goes to get some beers for the boys while they stay at the motel. Dean's disappointed when Castiel comes back empty handed, and Sam is confused to see Gabriel there.<br/>"Dean, why is there a dead clone of you on the floor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear The Sirens Calling?

“Cas, don’t forget the beers and the pie,” Dean called after him, watching him go. He sighed, sitting down. The fallen angel was taking the Impala to the nearest gas station to pick up some necessities. Food and water. Dean didn’t care about living essentials, he needed beer. They’d been out for days while working a hunt about some stupid siren.  
Sam grinned over at Dean, eyebrows raised. “Why do you look so worried, huh?” he asked, throwing an empty water bottle at his big brother, “you know your baby will be fine, right? Oh, and the car. The car will be fine.”   
Dean seethed, glaring at the younger Winchester. “Shut up,” he snapped, “I’m not worried.” He huffed and mumbled, “why are you wearing a shirt that’s clearly two sizes too small?”   
Sam looked down at himself and glared, murmuring, “it’s a friend’s. Just shut up.” Dean snickered and smirked to himself, shaking his head.   
The door opened, and Castiel came in empty handed...and dressed in very, very tight jeans and a plaid shirt. God, Dean loved plaid.   
The Winchester grinned, but looked altogether confused. “Cas, why didn’t you get the beer? And why did you get a new outfit when you wear the same thing every day?”   
Castiel just grinned and blushed, giggling like a little school girl. “Do you like it?” he asked softly, laying on Dean’s bed. Dean gulped and nodded, murmuring, “um...but first...where’s the beer? You don’t understand how much I need the beer…” he went silent as Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt, grinning.  
“Casa Erotica,” Castiel whispered, grinning. Dean frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Ew, wasn’t that Gabriel’s porn shoot where he always wore a fake mustache and paid models to stand behind him and have pillow fights?  
“Baby!” Sam came out of the bathroom, grinning like wild.   
“Hey,” Dean snapped, “don’t call him that.” Sam just ignored his big brother, yelling, “Gabe! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were working on Casa Erotica with Ryan Gosling!” He dove onto the bed and hugged him tightly, sitting in his lap.  
Dean glared and snapped, “Sam!” before the realization hit him. Gabe? No, this was obviously Castiel. Right? I mean...yeah. It had his butt and everything. Dean would know that butt from anywhere in a lineup.  
“Sam,” Dean said again, a warning this time, “get off of Cas.” Sam looked at Dean in confusion before eyes widening, backing up. They were hunting a siren, after all. Surely the thing sitting on Dean’s bed wasn’t…  
Dean grabbed the thing and pinned it up against the wall, his jeans growing tighter at the movement. Oh, how he’d dreamed of slamming the poor angel against the wall and ravashing him. Unfortunately, that’s not what was going to happen.  
“What did you do to Castiel?” he snapped, snarling. Sam grabbed one of their spare angel blades and took behind Dean, snapping, “what the hell did you do to my Gabriel?”   
Dean didn’t wait for a response before closing his eyes, slamming the knife into the gut of the siren. He turned away before he could see the falling body. It hurt too much. It reminded him too much of the real Cas, and he would die inside if he ever hurt the ex-angel like that.  
Dean went to the bathroom to change, blood having spattered on his favorite plaid shirt. Damn it. He washed his face and looked in the mirror, shivering, telling himself over and over again that wasn’t the real Castiel. He would never hurt Cas like that.  
“Dean?” Castiel, the real Castiel, stepped inside the hotel room and put the beer down, getting several pies...and by several, he got 4 cherry pies, 6 apple, 3 coconut, 5 pecan, and 4 chocolate. He really didn’t need that much, but of course he bought them anyway to make Dean happy. Dean always complained how he never had enough pie, so Castiel bought him 12 pies this time. 12 whole pies.  
“Dean?” Castiel, clearly more panicked this time, whimpered and looked around. He yelped when he saw Dean’s corpse, panicking, dropping to his knees. “Dean, no,” he whispered, cupping the dead boy’s face, “no...please, no. God, Father, no! Why? Why take him from me? Please...oh, God, please...please…” He let out a choking sob and held the body close, cradling him.   
“Cas, chill,” Sam said, looking over from his bed. He’d been listening in confusion for a while. Dean was in the bathroom, so why was Cas…? Oh. That’s why.   
“Sam! What happened to Dean? Is he okay? I can’t feel a pulse!” Castiel looked up at the large boy with tears streaming down his cheeks, lower lip quivering, “and why is he dressed in lingerie? Who was he with?” He growled and stared at the youngest Winchester for answers, not understanding why his eyes went wide and his lip twinging with disgust.  
“Lingerie? What-...? Nevermind. That’s a siren.” Sam said softly, kneeling beside Castiel and rubbing his back. He didn’t look at the body. It would freak him out if he saw Gabriel dead, even if it really was a siren after all.  
“Cas? Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean came out of the bathroom, shirtless and wearing plaid pajama bottoms. Castiel rubbed his eyes, turning to Sam.  
“There are TWO sirens?” he asked, dread filling his eyes. Sam just made a face and said, “gross, no. Just began Dean is shirtless and that’s your dream doesn’t mean he’s a siren.”  
Castiel grinned and whispered to the brother, “dreams really do come true.” He got up and rushed towards Dean, hugging him tightly while Sam made faces of horror behind them.  
“Cas, hey, what’s the matter?” he asked softly, holding the former angel close, “what happened? Who hurt you? Are you okay? Where is the guy? Do you want me to kill him? Why are you crying? Did Sam make you cry? Do I need to beat Sam up? What’s the matter? Why won’t you talk? Why are you hugging me so tight? What-”  
Castiel cut him off by whispering in his ear, “why is there a dead clone of you on the floor?”  
Dean stopped talking and took in a gasping breath. “Oh, Cas,” he said softly, eyes closing, “that’s not….just forget it, okay? You’re alright. No one’s gonna hurt you, we took care of it. The monster is dead.”  
Castiel shook his head and murmured, “you’re not a monster...and I’m not concerned about getting hurt. I was scared to death of you...being...ya know, dead.” He continued to hold onto him, shaking in his strong, firm arms.  
Dean gave a little grin, his face red and heated from the blush he had on. Dean was Castiel’s siren.   
He held the ex-angel tightly and murmured, “come on, sit down. Let’s have a slice of pie and talk.”   
Castiel nodded and said, “I got you 12 pies just in case we ran out along the way to our next hunting gig.”   
Dean’s jaw dropped, a huge grin spreading his lips out across his face. 12? 12 pies? God, Dean was gonna marry this guy.


End file.
